Journal of a Stalker
by Misssagagemini
Summary: Someone wants Brian Kinney, really badly, and is going to make anything possible and impossible to get a hold on him, Forever. / A crazy fantasy-dream I just had to write. Rated M just to be sure.


**Prologue  
**

I never thought I'd find him, but I did. He really is standing in front of me, with that special grin on his face, the one he always uses to show is  
amusement, or at least make everyone think he is amused. I like to think that this grin in particular, the one he is making right now, is sort of a smile but, let's be honest: it probably isn't. I wish he would smile at this very moment. That way I'd be able to admire that expression of joy, making him look even more amazingly perfect than any other facial expression. Just now, if I pay attention to it, I can see how wonderful his jaw structure is, and I didn't even mention his lips yet. Oh Lord! What a pair of beautiful lips he has! I'd give anything to taste them. Really, **Anything**! He represents many sins at the same time, incarnates every demon of the temptation there is on earth and symbolises the greatest pleasures to be discovered. He's got short, really dark-brown hair, which matches his eyes, slightly golden, that seem to have mind-control powers on everyone. When he passes his tongue on his lips, you can tell he has something on his mind, something you really want to be part of, whatever it may be.

I can see him making his way through the dance floor, going right into the crowded center, where another beautiful man his waiting for him. That one is blond, blue-eyed and owns a great bubble-butt. He leans out for a kiss, which he gets. They look like a couple, but they aren't. They don't do boyfriends, luckily for me. That way I don't have to worry about getting the boy-toy out of the picture, he'll just go away himself, right in time.

It's really hard for me to wait. I need to be patient if I want to achieve my ultimate goal. From the moment I saw him my heart missed a beat. Than I studied him more and more, as months went by, and I promised myself that I would come and meet him in person, tell him all the wonderful things that come to me when I observe his lovely figure. I am sure he will like my conversation and want to know me better. That's what everyone does! Why wouldn't he fall under my charm like every human being I've met? No, really. There are no problems that could happen; I don't have a reason to get nervous or anything. If I'm convinced of that, everything will come along just fine, as planned.

He is leaving the club. I'll follow him to his loft, just to admire his body a little bit longer, than I'll head back to my hotel. Tomorrow night, the plan will be started and there will be no turning back. I have to get him. I want to keep him for myself. I want him to **love** me. Brian Kinney, you are mine!

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Babylon: the greatest club of Liberty Avenue. That's a place where I know I will find him. The boys are already at the bar, right where they always are, making my task even easier than it already is. Okay, maybe I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself here. Getting the attention of the famous and noticeable Brian Kinney isn't really what we can call a piece of cake. Still, I feel good about what's going to happen in the next hours or so. Let's begin the hunt.

She took a few steps forward, hesitating slightly, but kept going anyway. The song the club was playing was one of her favourites, giving her the last bites of confidence she needed at that moment. " Super Sex World " by One Ton, a classic. After passing through many dancing cuties, she finally arrived near her pray and got out her best smile for him.

* * *

" - Care to dance? I'm Christine!

- Hi! My name's Michael. Christine? Is that French?

- Yes, it is. I'm from Quebec, in Canada.

- I've been to Canada once, for the liberty ride.

- Cool! So… will you answer my question?

- What question?

- Do you care to dance with me?

- Oh! Yes, yes of course! "

He took her hand, kissed his boyfriend goodbye and went away on the dance floor with her. They started off slowly, dancing like a couple of kids at a prom, both shy at first but became more and more comfortable together. They soon discovered that they had great chemistry in the dancing matter and were probably good friendship material too. They danced nearly a whole hour before they got tired and decided to go get a drink to cool them down.

" - What do you want? It's on me.

- Oh thanks Michael, but I don't really know cocktails. Which one is good? "

That's the moment Emmett chose to make his appearance. He wore a translucent top that showed his tits and very tight black leather pants. He was absolutely Faaaaabulous.

" - Honey, every single one is good. But for you… hum… I'd bet you're a Mimosa-girl.

- The name seems tasty!

- It is! "

He said these last words with pride, happy to encounter a girl so cute that seemed to listen to his holly knowledge in cocktails. His only concern in that moment wasn't about the girl, but about his long time friend who had obviously tried to pull a fast one on him.

" - Mickey baby, how long did you thought you could keep this sweetie-pie away from me?

- As long as I could, wishing she would survive your fabulous persona.

- Very funny.

- Emmett, this is Christine from Canada, and Christine that's my friend: Emmett Honeycutt.

- Nice to meet you Emmett!

- The pleasure is all mine darling. "

They ordered drinks, talked a little, trying to know each other more. The guys questioned her about her life in Canada and the reasons of her trip here in Pittsburgh. The conversation was fluid, nice and they all went along real good. She told them what kind of girl she was, what interested her in life and that she was in Pittsburgh to visit the famous Liberty Street. She confessed she was bisexual and still trying to find herself in that sexual orientation. Emmett was a real comfort to her and seemed to have the magic touch to make her feel safe and welcomed.

" - Guys, it was a great evening but I'm getting kinda sleepy. I'm gonna go home.

- To Canada? , asked a pretty drunk Mickey.

- No! I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here. "

It was nearly three in the morning, they all kissed goodbye and Emmett made Christine promise to come back the next day, which she did with pleasure. When she was gone past the doors of Babylon, the Queen of Queers commented wisely: " She's adorable. " Mickey only nodded with a stupid yet cute smile: he was obviously pretty drunk at that hour of the morning.

* * *

There. Step one accomplished. Mickey likes me a lot and I even got Emmett for no superior effort. I have to take it up a notch tomorrow night.


End file.
